Valentines
by mrsupsabx
Summary: Brittany decides to finally ask Santana out to be her Valentines. But things started going in another direction. (One shot)


It's been almost a year since Santana told Brittany how she felt about her. _How she really felt about her._ But of course, Brittany had to choose Artie over Santana. _Why not. _She eventually broke up with him though.

So far, this whole week, Artie has been giving her these weird looks, and of course Santana was there to ask him to back the hell off. _Tomorrow is Valentines day. _Brittany thought to herself.

_I'm gonna do it. _

* * *

Brittany sees Santana at her locker, which is right besides her own. She walks towards Santana's direction and stood there, waiting for Santana to notice her presence.

Santana finally felt someone's presence and realize it was Brittany. She gathered all of her belongings for her next class and closed her locker door, facing Brittany with a soft smile and she greeted her.

"Hi," Santana said.

"Hey" Brittany greeted back with a megawatt smile. She's never been so enthusiastic before, but then again, Brittany was about to ask Santana to the dance, could you blame her if she was beyond excited?

A few moments of silence passed by, leaving an awkward tension between them. Finally, Brittany decided to speak up.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date to the Valentines dance?" She asked in the softest voice Santana has ever heard before.

"Uh, B, speaking of that-" before Santana could have finished her sentence, a brunette walk towards them and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," the brunette said to Santana.

If they were animated, you could have seen both of Brittany's ears steam up. Although since they aren't animated, her face was just really red. You could have mistaken her as a tomato.

"Hey," Santana said back.

"I gotta go now, got algebra." the brunette grunt, but her focus was on Brittany. "Hey, Brittany right?"

The blonde nodded her head and fake smiled.

"Cool. I'm Emalyn, Santana's date to the valentines dance. Anyways, I'd love to stay here and chat with you, but I gotta go. See you two later, bye!" the brunette walked away.

"Y-you have a date?" Brittany stuttered.

"Yeah. I mean, I couldn't go to the dance alone, can I? I'm like the hottest piece of ass here; including you. I can't afford to go to the dance alone."

"Y-yeah. You're right." Brittany looks down on her feet, biting her lips. _God damn it. I'm too late. Well, you deserve this. You did choose Artie over her. _

"Britt? Was there something you needed? Because, if not, I got to go for literature."

"No."

"Okay..?" Santana said, preparing her stuff, and as she was about to walk past the blonde to her class, a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled back. Causing her to drop her things.

"Britt! What the hell?" Santana wasn't mad, just surprised.

"S-sorry. I-I do have something that I need." Brittany said.

Santana gave had a knowing look, but nodded anyway.

"Okay,...what is it, B?" she decided to play along.

"Well, San, I know you have a date and all. But..." she lost her voice to speak. Her mouth kept opening and closing.

Santana decided that she should just help her friend out to finish her sentence, making it a lot easier. Plus, she was already late for class.

"Yes, B, I'll go to the dance with you, and I will be your date." Santana said while squatting down to pick up her books that she dropped.

"W-what?" Brittany's eyes widened. _Did she really just say that? Oh...is San a physic? _

_"_I knew you were going to ask, B. If you don't mind, I have to go now."

"Wait! What about Ema- whats her name."

Santana gave Brittany a knowing smirk.

"I paid her to act like she was my date. Just to get you a little jealous. It worked, yay." Santana softly clapped both her hands.

"Oh."

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to class now."

"Right."

"Your class in on the left, go straight turn right and you'll see a wooden door, scribbled '8996'. That's your class, B. Oh and you have French. Don't forget your books. I'll talk to you in Spanish class, bye!" Santana said while making her way to her class.

Brittany just stood there, smiling the widest she's ever smiled before.

_Hells yes. _

She jumped up and down and fist pumped in the air.


End file.
